Just To Hear You Breathing
by inuchick22
Summary: Edward and Bella have a smooth start when summer arrives. But when Bella tags along on the Cullen vacation, will someone ruin the couple's first summer together? I'M BACK!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I watched from my perch on the rocking chair. I watched her as closely as a hawk that was about to swoop down on its unsuspecting prey. But I was not about to swoop down on my prey, although unsuspecting that I was watching. I was merely looking after what could possibly be the most precious thing to me.

She was lying on her side facing me, curled into a tight ball. The quilt had been kicked off when I had arrived, the sheets tangled at the end of the bed. With great care I had tucked the quilt back around the sleeping girl who every so often mumbled my name. This proceeded to bring a smile to my face as it always did.

Her hair was messy and tangled from her tossing and turning, although she had not moved a muscle since I had come. Her eyelids were closed over the deep, chocolate colored eyes that I found myself falling in love with anew every waking moment. I could see her chest rising and falling evenly in her sleep and found myself counting her breaths.

This beautiful girl, who was humble enough not to be insulted when half-wit boys called her pretty, was the love of my life of 104 years. Her name was Bella.

We had met when she had moved from her home in Phoenix to the nearly sunless town of Forks. It had been highly interesting as the events of our meeting began to unfold before us.

First there had been her first day of school, where I could only hear thoughts of the new girl. The boys seemed to be quite taken with her, their perverted, preteen minds conjuring up fantasies that sickened me. I was completely uninterested in this new specimen and decided to pay her no mind – until I saw her in the cafeteria. The scent that she carried with her was almost unbearable to inhale. It was so mouthwatering and delicious that I found it hard to concentrate, but I managed to restrain myself from spilling all of her delectable blood.

We then had the pleasure of being seated beside each other in biology. It was peculiar the way she got so close. I and my family were used to the humans shrinking and shying away from us. But this girl could not have gotten any closer to me had she climbed right into my lap. I wondered if she knew exactly how close she had gotten, and I found myself having to be the one to shrink away before the scent overwhelmed me completely.

I remembered the first of many times that I had saved her life. She had nearly been crushed by a van that had careened out of control on the icy surface of the parking lot. But with my vampire speed I was able to rescue her from the fate of being squashed. Had I allowed her to be killed, I surely would have lost control.

This girl was relentless. She knew from the very beginning that something odd had happened and I grew a bit frightened, thinking that she might uncover my secret. I tried my best to belittle her and harden my dead heart against her, but she pushed herself through my barrier and ended up surprising me in the end when she kept her word and spoke nothing of the secrets that she somehow knew I was keeping.

I found myself being drawn closer and closer to her, seeing myself dissolving in every and any thoughts of her. It was not just her blood I thirsted for. I saw something even deeper than that for the first time in my long life.

One of my fondest memories of Bella and I's beginning relationship was the day we had spent in the meadow. We actually called it _our_ meadow now. That day I had allowed myself to get close to her and she had responded to my affections. I was finally beginning to feel the happiness that I had been waiting to feel, but I could not help the voice in my head that screamed warnings to me every second. It told me that if I loved her I would not endanger her life by being with her. Good thing that vampires are selfish creatures eh?

I realized that I was grinning from ear to ear as I brought myself back to the present. Remembering memories made me want the night to pass quickly so that Bella would wake and we could create new memories, new ones that on a later day I would remember.

My grin disappeared in a flash and was replaced by a frown.

When I would reminisce, would Bella be by my side? God knows that I would do anything to save her life, to keep her safe from the danger that seemed to find her as if she were a magnet. But age was something that I could not save her from. Age would eventually claim the girl that I loved unconditionally.

She begged me to change her nearly everyday, and if not, I just knew without being able to read her mind that she was thinking about it. I did not understand why she was so willing to give up her humanity so easily. Did she not realize that I would be killing her? She would never blush again, never flush a deep red when she was embarrassed. Her need for air and the beat of her heart would be gone. With the grace and strength that came with being a vampire, she would no longer trip or wobble on her feet. She would not need me to catch her or carry her ever again.

I was interrupted by my inner battle when she shifted position, turning away from me and loosening herself from the ball. Her legs slowly stretched out and I could hear a bone crack as she did so. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Edward." She murmured. "I love you. I love you Edward."

This returned the smile to my face. I got up from the rocking chair and went to the bed, standing over my angel that slept soundly beneath the quilt. I could see that she was smiling, her dreams peaceful.

I reached out and swiftly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She did not move or take notice of my presence and so I laid carefully beside her, moving my arms behind my head as I continued to watch her sleep. I then hummed her lullaby and she sighed once more.

"Do you? Do you love me Edward?" She fell onto her stomach, her face buried into the pillow.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at her. She had never asked questions in her sleep before, she had only professed her love to me and talked endlessly about pointless subjects.

Only when I took notice that her breathing was no longer deep and even did I realize that she was no longer sleeping. I moved a hand onto her back and rubbed slowly up and down, feeling her warmth from beneath her T-shirt.

"It is late Bella. You should not be awake." I whispered.

"I thought you went hunting." Her voice was muffled for her face was still buried into the pillow. I moved my head from her back and watched as she slowly lifted her face from the pillow and laid her head on it, looking up at me.

"I did." I answered simply.

"But you told me that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"I decided to come back early." I shrugged and waited for it. Finally she smiled widely and sat up, flinging her arms around me in one movement. I half expected her to fall out of bed in the process.

"I missed you." She mumbled into my shoulder.

I moved my nose slowly up her neck, lingering over her pulse point for a moment, before finally burying it into her hair. I always did miss her smell when I was away hunting.

"I missed you too Bella." I told her as she laid her head on my chest. Her arms left from around my neck and moved around my waist instead. I pulled her warm body close after covering us up, my own arms wrapped securely around her.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? First real day of summer." Her voice was uneven and was broken from the yawn that escaped midway through her chatter.

"We will see in the morning but it is time for the human to sleep."

"Edward-" Without looking I moved one finger over her lips. I could feel the pressure of her lips against it and knew she had kissed it.

After I had assumed my position of holding her close I hummed my angel back to sleep. I would lay with her all night just to be close to her. Just to feel her warmth. Just to hear her breathing.


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 1

During my human minutes I took the time to calm myself down. That was the time where I would stand in the shower, staring stupidly into space as I forced myself _not_ to think about the gorgeous, vampire boyfriend that was waiting for me to return to his awaiting arms. I tried not to think about his cold skin against mine, sending shivers up and down my spine. I tried not to think about his beautifully formed, topaz colored eyes that stared intently and lovingly at me quite frequently. I tried not to think about his strong arms around me. It was safe to say that each time I failed miserably.

Could I be blamed? How could I forget someone as remarkable and perfect as Edward Cullen? There was not one second out of everyday that I was not thinking about him. My thoughts would stray to his model-like face and his well formed body, as if chiseled from marble. But, unlike most of the females that ever encountered my god, I often found myself marveling his personality and what was found inside of him.

He was so loving and protective of me, always looking out for my best interest in every situation. But although those were his strengths, they were also his flaws. If only he could forget what was in my best interest and change me. Couldn't he see that that _was_ in my best interest? If he allowed me to age on, I would die. I would no longer see my angel. I would no longer feel his icy touch.

As I poured a small amount of strawberry scented shampoo into my palm, I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. Had he heard my thoughts, he would have lectured me once more about how he refused to kill me. Then it would lead to another argument in which I protested and he grew angry. I hated our fights.

I moved my fingers through my hair and washed it through as thoroughly as possible. As time went on I had grown more and more worried about my appearance. I still found it a miracle that Edward, the epitome of beauty, could have found me at all attractive – especially compared to Rosalie.

Rosalie. It made me sad to think that she was the _only_ member of the Cullen family that didn't seem to like me. Alice and I had become almost like sisters. She frequently dragged me out to buy me new clothes, always paying for them although I threw a fit each time. I had also befriended Emmett and Jasper, both of them becoming the older brothers I never had. They often joked around with me and were constantly looking out for me just like Edward. Carlisle and Esme had always been kind to me and made sure to let me know that I was always welcome in their home.

I turned the water off after I had rinsed the suds from my hair. I flung back the shower curtain and carefully stepped out onto the small square of carpet on the floor. It would be bad for me to trip and hurt myself, for Edward would come busting in and I was naked. Once I had wrapped a towel securely around myself I went to the mirror and brushed through my dripping hair.

When I had blow-dried my hair and dried myself off completely, I dressed in the clothes I had brought along with me into the bathroom. Edward told me to wear something simple and so I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain, blue T-shirt with cut off sleeves. After checking myself over in the mirror and running my fingers through my hair one more time, I left the bathroom and went for my bedroom.

Edward, in all of his glory, was seated cross legged in the middle of my bed. His hands were folded in his lap and I could not help but let my eyes linger over his muscular arms. He had pulled his T-shirt off to reveal a wife beater underneath it and I could not stop thinking about how amazing he looked in it. This was paired with a pair of loose fitting jeans. He made the outfit look like the latest craze on the runway.

He cracked an eye open after a time and I could see it accessing me. He grinned when a faint blush consumed my cheeks as he continued to look me over.

"You look beautiful." He told me, opening his other eye as well. He stretched out his arms as he leaned back against the wall, beckoning me to join him. It was an invitation that I gladly accepted. I settled myself comfortably in his strong arms, my back against his firm chest.

"No I don't," I looked up at his perfect face, "you do."

"Bella you are beautiful. You are the most stunning, most breathtaking creature I have ever laid eyes on in my 104 years of existence." He proceeded to lower his face and press his cold lips to my throat. "Absolutely beautiful."

I was unable to speak as he moved his face further forward, his nose gliding across my skin with an electrifying current following along with it. He moved one hand from around me and carefully pushed back my shirt so that he could kiss my collar bone and then my shoulder. His other hand slowly left from around me as well and cupped the front of my neck, his thumb running over my pulse point. I could feel it racing cruelly.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly. It was the only word that my brain could remember. _Edward_ was the beautiful creature holding me in his lap. _Edward_ was the one kissing my bare skin. _Edward_ was the one stealing my breath. Edward.

I could feel him shaking with silent laughter and opened my eyes to see his face again. He grinned down at me having pulled his lips and face from my skin and returning to leaning back against the wall. His arms had resumed their positions around me, holding me against him. His hold was gentle and yet I could feel great strength in his arms.

"Bella." He leaned down, his delicious breath flowing into my face and filling my nose. I closed my eyes once more as he brushed his lips over mine. I was disappointed when he pulled back suddenly. I opened my eyes to see the concern fade from his own.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Your heart stopped again." But there was no annoyance in his voice. There was only amusement and love, and I could have sworn I picked up on just a hint of cockiness. Was he _proud_ of himself for nearly giving me a heart attack by just kissing his girlfriend? Apparently so.

"You had better kiss me again Edward Cullen." I threatened, trying my best to glare at him. It would have worked if I hadn't found myself lost in his golden brown eyes. My gaze softened and I saw him smile crookedly. He heard my heart speed up when he smiled like that and nodded.

"_Now_ I will kiss you." He leaned in and our lips met again. I never tired of the fire that coursed through my veins when he kissed me. It was unreal and mind blowing, much like everything he did. When it ended I sighed and I could hear him do the same. "It is time to feed-"

"-the human." I finished, smiling sweetly up at him.

He nodded and grinned widely at me, but before I could question him as to why he was, he had gotten to his feet and thrown me carefully over his shoulder. All of the breath was knocked out my body but I managed to regain it and beat his back with my fists.

"To the kitchen!" He declared loudly, raising his free arm with a finger pointed towards the ceiling. I found myself laughing at this although I continued to punch his back.

"Put me down! Edward put me down right now!" I commanded in between laughs. He did not listen to me and instead carried me down the stairs before dropping me gently into one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"What can I get for you Miss Swan?" He asked politely once he had done so.

"The newspaper." I eyed it on the other end of the table. Although he looked confused he handed it to me and I proceeded to roll it up, smacking him in the arm with it once I had done so.

"What, may I ask, was that for?" He rubbed the place as if it had hurt him. I knew better. Nothing could hurt Edward. As he often said he was 'indestructible'.

"I have feet you know." I said as-a-matter-of-factually, folding my arms across my chest. "And I can also make my own breakfast."

"I know that." He answered. He then went to the fridge and pulled open the door, grabbing the milk without even glancing at it twice. He set it on the table before opening a cupboard door and pulling out a box of cereal. He knew it was my favorite kind. After collecting a bowl and spoon he assembled all of the items in a neat and orderly fashion for me to make my breakfast.

"Thank you slave." I reached across and patted the top of his head as he sat down.

"You're welcome." He watched as I poured the cereal into the bowl and then added the milk. I looked down into the bowl as I spooned some into my mouth and when I looked back up, Edward had put everything away.


	3. Television

Chapter 2

"Edward Cullen! You told me to put on something simple!" Bella cried. She whirled around, a bewildered look upon her face.

"Bella, my love, calm down." I grinned and gently gripped her shoulders. "You are right. I _did _tell you to wear something simple – what would be the point in dressing up if you are going to be undressed right away?"

"But Edward," she protested as I knew she would, "I thought that that would mean there would be no fancy dresses or surprises."

I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You should know me well enough to know that I am full of surprises." I kissed the hollow of her ear before adding something else. "And that I love to spoil you."

"I refuse to be spoiled." She said, trying hard to keep her voice even. I could tell by the dumbstruck look on her face that I had dazzled her. I loved the effect that I had on my Bella. It reassured me that I was indeed doing the right thing.

"Bella it will be fun. Come on." Alice finally interceded, wrapping her fingers around one of Bella's wrists. Her eyes were shining and she looked eager to dress my beautiful Bella up and make her look even more stunning then she always did.

"Alice…" Bella said warily, glancing sideways at my sister.

"Don't worry, I promise it will be fun." Before she could receive an answer, Alice was dragging her up the stairs and stampeding down the upstairs hall to her and Jasper's room.

I chuckled.

While my angel was being transformed, I glided up the stairs and stepped into my own room. I could hear Alice and Bella conversing about what had happened on the TV show they both watched religiously. They were discussing how they each thought a paternity test would come out and whether or not a male named Brian would show up in time to stop a wedding. I found myself listening to the conversation intently as I dressed myself.

"I hope Brian shows up in time. He just has to stop Clarissa from marrying that smelly French guy. What's his name again?" Bella snapped her fingers as if it would help her to remember the 'smelly French' guy's name.

"I know! I just hate Pierre. If Clarissa marries Pierre then he'll be able to kill her and gain all of her money from the lawsuit she just won. I'll bet Pierre was the one to hire the Russian to ambush Brian and send him halfway across the country." Alice answered.

"Well you know what I was thinking? Jack just _has_ to be Harry's real father. Remember what Linda said? She said that after she married Kevin, Harry was born one month early. I'll bet he was conceived when Jack and Linda were together on that deserted island."

"I think so too! But it is going to be weird because Harry is dating Jack's daughter."

"I'll bet Harry will hate his parents."

"Oh no! I hope that Jenny won't get pregnant because if Harry is Jack's son, then that means he had sex with his sister."

I shuddered and stopped listening to their chatter after hearing that last bit. I only hoped that poor Harry would not end up being Jack's son. I would feel for the kid if it turned out that he had had sex with his sister.

After pulling on my white, button up shirt I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I looked in the mirror and made sure that I looked alright before returning to the ground floor.

I sat down on the couch and found my thoughts wandering.

Summer had arrived and it would be Bella and I's first one together. I wanted everything to be perfect and safe. That was why I was going to ask her to come with my family to London for our vacation.

There was suddenly a shriek from upstairs and I recognized it as Bella's. I shot to my feet and bounded halfway up the stairs before hearing Alice shriek as well.

"I can't believe it! Oh no that is awful!" Bella yelled.

"I know!" Alice agreed, her tone just as surprised and appalled as Bella's.

I could hear the television after the shrieking and repetitions of, "I can't believe it," finally stopped. I knew that they were watching their highly disturbing show and sighed, returning to my seat on the couch.

"What bullshit are they watching?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I don't know and nor do I care." I answered, a smile spreading across my own face.

"So where are you taking Bella? Have you asked her about London yet?"

"I'm going to ask her on our date. I reserved a table for us at a little restaurant in Port Angeles."

Jasper eventually seated himself beside me and we continued our conversation until Alice and Bella suddenly appeared.

Bella was wearing a dress colored an iridescent fuchsia. It was sleeveless with a deep V-neck, the material bunched up slightly at her chest. The skirt was full and sheer, the same color as the bodice. A nice sized bow was positioned at the small of her back.

Her hair was curled with silver bobby pins holding back her bangs. I could see that Alice had put a faint, purple eye shadow on her lids and lined them with a bit of eyeliner. There was just a touch of mascara as well. Besides this, her face was very natural looking.

"You look beautiful." I smiled as I moved towards her, her face growing a lovely shade of red as I said this. This only made my smile widen.

"Thank you." She mumbled, averting her eyes. I placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her face back up so that she could not hide her blush or her eyes from me. I then dipped my head and kissed her lips softly.

"Alright you two, have fun." Alice snorted. Jasper had looped an arm around her waist and they walked Bella and me to the door.

I escorted her to the Volvo, opening the door for her and also closing it behind her. Before she could buckle herself in I had made it around to the other side and gotten into the car as well. I placed the key into the ignition and we were flying down the road in no time.

"I guess you won't be telling me where we're going?" Bella asked from beside me.

"Of course not." I glanced sideways at her, taking her hand into mine. "Now how was your show?"

"You mean _Another Life To Live_?" Her eyes widened. "I thought Alice and I were the only ones who liked that show."

"I never said I liked it." I said defensively.

"Aww Edward," she pinched my cheek with her free hand, "were you concerned about poor Harry? Or were you more interested in Brian desperately trying to stop Clarissa's wedding?"

I clenched my teeth and stared straight ahead, ignoring her giggles.

"Well if you want to know, I guess I'll have to fill you in on what happened. It turns out that Harry really is Jack's son, and Harry has been having sex with his half sister, Jenny. Jenny thinks she's pregnant-"

"I don't care about Jack or the disgusting storyline of incest. If I'm being perfectly _honest_…it was Brian and the wedding that I was wondering about." I admitted, seeing Bella smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh. Well, Brian ended up hitchhiking with a truck driver and was able to make it to the wedding in time. He busted in and told Clarissa about the Russian that beat him up and left him stranded. Clarissa ended up taking Brian back, and the episode ended with Pierre pulling out a gun."

"A gun? What is he going to do? Shoot them?"

"Duh Edward, that's what you do with guns."

"I know that silly Bella." I let go of her hand to ruffle her hair instead. "I just wondered how shooting Brian and Clarissa would help the situation. If he kills them then he will go to jail."

"Right but if he threatens them and the guests, then Clarissa will have no choice but to hand over the money that Pierre wants."

"I suppose. But I'm sure that Brian will try to fight Pierre."

"What makes you think that?" Bella wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella," I turned my head completely to look at her, "don't you think that if someone had the stupidity to threaten you with a gun that I would fight to protect you?"

"Well of course Edward, but you're a vampire. Brian is human." She pointed out.

"But if he loves Clarissa then he would do anything to keep her safe, to keep her alive." I returned my eyes to the road.

My words had more than one meaning to them. I wanted her to know that the reason I would not change her was because I loved her.

Another fit of giggles broke the silence.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I just can't believe that _you_, of all people, were concerned about what happened on a stupid television show."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews dudes. I appreciate them. I missed all of you guys while I was off writing my other stories. I missed writing about Edward and Bella. It was tough.

Read the story summary in my profile if you want to know what's up.

Chapter 3…I apologize. That was my stab at being funny and I guess it didn't really work. Haha.

As for switching POV, am I doing alright with Edward? I'm more concerned about his POV than Bella's because it's so much harder! Let me know how I'm doing you guys.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I love you guys for the reviews!_

Piccola Italia. It was the perfect place to bring Bella for dinner that evening. It was a small, Italian restaurant in Port Angeles located in a quiet location away from the shops. I had taken the liberty of calling each and every restaurant in the area to find just the right place.

Bella persisted to try and get me to tell her: A. Where were we going? B. How much did it and would it cost? and C. What was the occasion? I can say with confidence that I won that battle easily as I glanced sideways at her and smiled. While it sped up her heart, it quieted her questions.

My Bella looked so beautiful as she sat beside me in the passenger's seat. The moonlight spilled through the open window and lit up her skin. She seemed to glow with an angelic and inhuman light. The color of her dress seemed to melt into the contours of her body and hug each and every curve. It made her all the more irresistible.

"What is it?" She asked suddenly. Her brown eyes were slightly widened as her hands cupped her cheeks. "Is there something on my-"

Before she could finish her sentence I had leaned towards her, capturing her lips and claiming them for my own. I reluctantly pulled away, brushing my nose along hers before grinning to put to bed whatever worries she had about the way she looked.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, I helped Bella from the car and escorted her to the restaurant. A gentleman outside dressed in a red vest and black dress pants opened the burgundy colored doors for us. His thoughts nearly caused me to rip open his throat with my razor sharp teeth but I clenched my jaw and quickly led Bella inside, stepping behind her to block his view.

I heard Bella gasp quietly as the doors closed behind us. Her eyes slowly moved over the entire room, her mouth agape.

I had had the entire room cleared of all tables and chairs. There was but one circular table set up in the middle of the room, two chairs pulled up on either side. The room was dim, many candles and an expensive looking chandelier providing the only light.

"Welcome to Piccola Italia, Signore Cullen." Another gentleman appeared, two menus in hand. He was an older man, mid to late forties, and so he was not thinking of the many things he could _do_ to Bella.

"Ringraziarla, tutto guarda grande." I answered, earning surprised looks from both Bella and the gentleman. _(Thank you. Everything looks great.)_

"Non ho avuto idea che lei ha parlato l'italiano Signore Cullen." He then showed us to the table and I pulled out Bella's chair for her before taking my own seat. "Il cameriere sarà con lei brevemente. Piacere." _(I had no idea that you spoke Italian Mr. Cullen. The waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy.)_

"I didn't know that you spoke Italian Edward." Bella said to me as I handed her the menu. I had simply left mine alone for I had already eaten. **wink, wink**

"Well, having been to high school many, many times," I folded my hands underneath my chin and gazed across the flickering flame into her lovely eyes, "I have had experience in many of the languages."

"Is it easiest for you?"

"I always loved the Italian language, the words are beautiful. For example, if I were to say, Babe you are so damn beautiful," she giggled at my choice of words, "then it would not sound so nice. However, it sounds much better in the Italian language."

I reached across the table and took one of her hands into mine, my thumb running gently over her smooth skin. I looked up from this and caught her eyes. The flame danced in the gentle hues and had I been human, I would have been breathless.

"Il bambino che lei sono cosí condanna bello." I spoke softly, raising her hand to my lips as I finished my sentence. The warmth of her skin rushed past my frozen lips and shot through my veins like fire. _(Babe you are so damn beautiful.)_

I continued to hold her hand atop the table and watched as the blush in her cheeks slowly died away. It was then that the waiter arrived with a basket of bread and two glasses of water.

"Benvenuto. Sono stato detto che lei parla l'italiano. Mi chiamo Concetto e sarò il suo cameriere. Posso prenderla qualcosa per bere?" He was clearly speaking to me. He must have seen the puzzled look on Bella's face. _(Welcome. I have been told that you speak Italian. My name is Concetto and I will be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?)_

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" I asked her sweetly.

"I'll have an iced tea." She shifted her eyes from me to the waiter.

"E per lei?" He then asked me. _(And for you?)_

"L'acqua basta per me la ringrazia." _(The water is enough for me thank you.)_

When he had departed to go and fetch the iced tea, I watched Bella look over the menu. I had let go of her hand so that she could do so. Her eyebrows and the creases on her forehead gave away her frustration and confusion. I found myself chuckling quietly to myself.

After I had watched her fumble for a moment more, I took the menu from her and placed it atop mine.

"Let me." I insisted, leaning across the table to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I could hear her intake air sharply as my fingers made contact with her bare skin. Sometimes it was all too easy to dazzle my angel.

The waiter returned shortly after with Bella's iced tea. After he had set it in front of her, he turned to me.

"Lei ha deciso?" _(Have you decided?)_

"Sì. Amerebbe la pasta di capelli di angelo gettata in Aglio e la salsa di Olio ed il Pizzaiola di alla di Carne." I told him, handing over the two menus.

_(Yes. She would like the angel hair pasta tossed in Aglio e Olio sauce and the Carne alla Pizzaiola.)_

"Ciò sarà tutto poi?" _(Will that be all?)_

"Sì." _(Yes.)_

He then departed again to put in the order.

I had taken the liberty in asking which meals were the most popular and from what I had heard, the two dishes that I had ordered for Bella were excellent.

"Which language is the hardest?" She asked suddenly, replacing her iced tea to its coaster.

"Hmm. I would have to say that Latin has given me quite a bit of difficulty." I rubbed my chin and remembered one of my past Latin teachers. She had been very strict and knew the language like the back of her hand.

I noticed that an elderly woman was playing piano in the corner of the room. She must have just started playing for I had not heard it before. It was a soft melody that I did not recognize but it was beautiful all the same.

Without a word I stood and took Bella's hand from the tabletop. She looked up at me with a puzzled expression as I gently pulled her up from her chair. I then led her a little ways from the table and took her arms, wrapping them around my neck.

"We're not going to dance are we Edward?" There was a bit of a groan in her tone. I merely smiled to answer her question before circling her waist and slowly moving the two of us in slow circles.

"Bella." I bent down to her neck and placed small kisses up to her jaw, listening to her heart react as I did so. I took in her mouthwatering scent as I moved my nose into her hair. Her hair usually smelled of strawberries for that was the scent of her shampoo.

I then swept my lips over hers for a moment. I had to be very careful with her, my fragile angel, for the next second could be the last. That always frightened me. I tried not to think about what could happen if I lost control for just a fraction of a second.

"There is something that I have to ask you." I saw her eyes widen at my words and I noticed that her heart began to beat unsteadily. I raised an eyebrow. "Bella are you alright?"

"Ed-Edward…you aren't…_proposing_ are you?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes still wide.

"My sweet Bella, it is too soon for something like that, although we both know that I would love nothing more than to marry you." I smiled when I saw her blushing. "I wanted to ask you about this summer."

"What about it?"

"Well, my family and I are going on vacation to England this summer. London, to be exact. London is mostly sunless and it would be a perfect place for us to be able to be out and about. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. Come with me." I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"C-come with you? Are you sure that you and the whole family want me coming? It is a family vacation and I-"

"And you _are_ family Bella. Of course we want you to come with us."

She leaned up and kissed me after a moment, a smile lighting up her beautiful face.

"Then I would love to."

&

I was glad that Bella had enjoyed her dinner. She had been wary about how much food I had ordered her but from the faces she made and the noises emitted while she ate, I knew she had liked it.

"Edward you really shouldn't spend so much money on me. Really." She eyed the Styrofoam box containing leftovers that sat in her lap.

"Bella, please let me spoil you every once in awhile. If it were my choice, I would lavish you with gifts and expensive dinners every waking moment of every day. You are lucky that I don't do so."

"You're lucky that you dazzle me and so you win the arguments." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you for that Bella." I whispered before pulling away, still gazing at her. I watched her smile and blush faintly before returning her face forward. I watched as her features changed quickly, her eyes widening and her mouth opening to scream.

"Edward look out!" She screeched.

I looked forward and saw a deer standing stupidly in front of the car, staring into the headlights. I swerved to miss it, knowing that hitting the animal would be a bad wreck.

Bella's screams haunted my ears but I managed to drown them out as I saw that we would hit a tree. In an instant I had unbuckled my seatbelt and thrown myself in front of my angel, protecting her body with my own as the car smashed into the tree.

The sound was deafening. I could hear nothing but the sound of the impact, straining my ears to hear Bella. I could hear her breathing and her heart still and breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief.

Once the sounds of breaking glass and the tree responding to the car being thrown into it, I moved my face away from Bella's neck and turned to see blood spilling from a gash on her forehead. I watched in horror as her half lidded eyes closed.

"Bella." My arms still locked around her waist, I pulled her forward, her head falling limply backwards. I moved one hand to the back of her head and cradled it. "Bella speak to me."

She didn't answer.


	6. Shopping

Chapter 4

When I felt the familiar pounding in my head I knew that I had been injured somehow.

_I have got to stop getting myself into these accidents._ I thought as I reached a hand up to touch my forehead. My fingers met gauze and continued to travel the length. It was a square cut about a size smaller than my fist.

I suddenly felt another familiar feeling – a cold hand gently tugging my fingers away from my head and tucking my arm back beneath the blankets.

"Edward?" I asked groggily as my eyes finally opened. Everything was hazy for a moment before I blinked and saw him hovering over me, a worried expression on his face. It disappeared almost completely when my eyes opened.

"I am so glad that you're awake Bella." He murmured, reaching out a hand. He cupped my cheek in his cool palm and stroked beneath my eye with his thumb. His skin was smooth and smelled absolutely wonderful.

"What happened?" I started to sit up but halted when Edward suddenly jerked back and was gone from my vision. Before I could look around to see where he went, I felt his chest at my back and his strong arms circle my waist.

"You need to rest. You will get dizzy if you try to get up now." He told me gently. His breath tickled my neck and ear.

"What happened Edward? I remember talking about something and then you kissed me…after that it gets foggy." My brow wrinkled as I tried to remember.

"There was a bloody deer in the middle of the road. I had to swerve to miss it, otherwise the wreck could have ki-…it wouldn't have been good." He kissed my neck. "Carlisle found glass and guessed that pieces must have flown from the window."

I sighed and laid my head against Edward's shoulder. I looked up into his soft, topaz eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked curiously.

I reached up and touched his beautiful face, moving my fingers along his jaw bone and then beneath both his eyes before trailing one finger down his neck.

"For saving me yet again." I answered, watching as he took my finger and placed it against his lips before kissing each fingertip.

"I will always save you Bella. I love you." He nuzzled the top of my head with his cheek.

"I love you too." I yawned softly and he chuckled.

"Now go back to sleep angel. I will stay with you." He then began to rock me tenderly while humming my lullaby just loud enough for me to hear. I fell asleep almost instantly.

&

"The stitches will have to come out in a few weeks but everything looks just fine." Carlisle smiled, replacing the old gauze with a new square.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said, thankful that I had been unconscious when he had stitched up my head. Had I been awake, I would have smelled the blood and probably would have fainted anyways.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle." He insisted warmly.

"Well thank you Carlisle." I felt a faint blush cover my cheeks and saw Edward grinning from ear to ear.

"If the gash reopens come here immediately. We don't want it getting infected." Carlisle then turned to Edward who had been standing beside the door while he had redressed my head. "I have a shift now. I trust you two will be alright by yourselves?"

Edward nodded and so Carlisle left us. Edward took my hand and we left the hospital and out to the car. His Volvo had been destroyed and so he was now driving the Aston Martin V12.

I was still a bit wary about being in the car after what had happened. I immediately put on my seatbelt once I had sat down and proceeded to grip the seat tightly with both hands.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was concerned. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see him studying me with concern in his golden brown eyes to match his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I answered with a small smile. I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them as I heard Edward pull out and drive out of the parking lot. I could tell without looking up that he had lowered the speed limit and I was eternally grateful to my caring, vampire boyfriend. I knew how he hated to drive 'slow'.

I felt a cold hand over mine and glanced sideways to see Edward watching me with a comforting smile on his face. I felt calm immediately and returned the smile. He rubbed his hand over mine for a moment before returning it to the steering wheel.

"Alice is wanting to take you shopping." He said suddenly as he flipped on the radio. He flipped around the stations until a popular Panic! At The Disco song started playing. It was overplayed but I still liked it.

"I'll go as long as I can pay." I replied, rolling down the window. I stuck one arm out and placed my hand on the top of the roof, my hair blowing out into the wind.

"You know that we will not allow that." He chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wear what clothes I already own. Ones that I have paid for." Once the words left my mouth, the car pulled off to the side of the road and I turned to see Edward unbuckling his seatbelt and moving towards me.

He placed a kiss in the hollow of my throat which succeeded in quickening my pulse and leaving me nearly breathless. My skin felt as though it were on fire.

"She'll be taking you this afternoon. Jasper and I will be meeting you two later on." He mumbled against my cheek, his mouth at my ear. He nipped at it playfully.

"Ed-Edward." I tried to slow my breathing which had quickened in the last few seconds. His hands were cold at my waist and I shivered at the sensation felt through the thin fabric of my T-shirt.

"Now I will take you home." He placed one final kiss on my forehead before pulling back into the road and assuming his driving.

I smiled when he said 'home'. It was as if he was telling me that it was my home too. How I wished that the Cullen household would soon become my home sweet home as well.

Before I knew it, we were parked in front of the house and Alice was throwing open my door with a wide smile on her pixie-like features. Her black, choppy hair was gelled into neat little spikes and she looked positively beautiful.

"Bella!" She hugged me in a nearly bone crushing hold. "I'm so glad that everything is alright! Edward wouldn't let anyone see you while you slept in his room."

"Alice." Edward growled as he took notice of the fact that I could barely breathe. Alice let go of me upon hearing the sound and smiled apologetically.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered unenthusiastically, stepping from the car and following Alice to the car. I felt arms around my waist and a familiar voice in my ear.

"Be safe Bella. I will see you soon." He murmured, releasing me once Alice called to me.

"I'll be fine Edward." I assured him with a wave of my hand. I nearly tripped just as I began to walk away but caught myself. As I did this, he laughed his musical laugh from behind me.

&

I sat in the chair near the dressing room, waiting for Alice to return with another pile of clothes for me to try on. She had already gone to replace all of the other clothes she had asked me to try on and continued her routine of searching for more.

I sighed heavily as Alice appeared. She had an armful of clothes and a single, red garment hanging over her shoulder. I was curious with that article of clothing.

"Alice," I stood and approached her, "what is this?"

"You like? Try it on first." She was beaming as I took it from her and watched it unfold. It was a dress.

"Alice." I groaned, trying to look pitiful.

"Go on, try it on. It will look amazing on you." She insisted, pushing me towards the stall. I went inside and began to undress, pulling off my T-shirt and jeans.

When I had my sneakers off, I carefully pulled the dress over my head. It was a very soft fabric with a wonderful feel. It was as though it were my second skin for it clung so closely and fit so perfectly.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and gasped, my eyes widening. I swear I stopped breathing completely in that moment as I saw myself. Despite the gauze that accompanied my forehead, I looked beautiful. The dress was very thin and colored a deep shade of red, nearly garnet in my eyes. It was halter without a back, the fabric coming up about three inches above my rear. I was stunned that I could have looked that way.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned, angelic voice. Before I could respond, the door had opened and a god's face appeared. His eyes were warm and beautiful, his features softening when he saw me. He seemed awed as well.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked in nearly a whisper, turning a deep shade of red. It probably matched the dress.

"I didn't hear you breathing anymore and thought there might be something wrong." He sounded like a robot, as though he couldn't process any words. It was flattering that I was dazzling him for a change.

"Do you like it?" I asked, spinning slowly to show him the view.

He approached slowly, hands gently holding me just beneath my chest. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, carefully maneuvering his away from my bandage. He let out a soft sigh before placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Stunning. Magnificent. The most beautiful creature I have had the honor…no…the _privilege_ of ever laying eyes on. Take your pick angel."

I could not believe that me of all people was lucky enough to have this unearthly human as a boyfriend.


End file.
